


Join Us

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne invites Sanaki to spend a time with her and Naesala.  In bed.  February 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

Normally, Sanaki was glad that Leanne had become fluent in the modern tongue. It made having a conversation with her a lot easier.

However, there were times that she wished the heron had never learned any of the beorc speech. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t want to talk to her as it was that she did not know what did not go in polite conversation, _ever_.

“Would you like to join Naesala and me sometime?” Leanne asked casually.

“Sure,” Sanaki answered without really thinking.

“No, I mean… _join_ us,” the heron repeated.

Sanaki blinked. “As in… what?”

“As in, in bed,” Leanne replied bluntly.

The empress gaped. “But - you’re _married_!”

“So?” Leanne countered. “Naesala’s okay with it and you haven’t married yet, so why not? Unless you don’t want to…”

“It’s not that,” Sanaki answered before she could stop herself. “I mean-”

“Oh, good! I’ll tell Naesala you said yes,” Leanne chirped, interrupting her.

“But I don’t want - this isn’t - don’t you think this is rather sudden?” Sanaki finally tried.

Leanne shrugged. “We _have_ known each other for years… and don’t you trust us?”

“Of course I do,” Sanaki responded immediately. “I just… Why?”

“…It makes me so sad to think of you being lonely,” Leanne said, serious. “I care about you, and I think you should share some of our happiness, so…”

Sanaki sighed. “I’ll consider it.”  


* * *

  
That had been a week ago.

Sanaki still wasn’t too keen on the idea, but it was hard to argue with someone who only wanted you to be happy. It was also difficult to argue with someone who had dragged you into a bedroom with their husband waiting patiently for you.

“I presume at least part of this was your idea?” she asked Naesala as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He shook his head. “It was entirely Leanne’s idea - I only gave my consent,” he explained.

“Oh,” Sanaki said, drifting off into an awkward silence.

“So,” Leanne began brightly, “are you done considering?”

“I’m not quite done,” Sanaki answered. “Give me a moment.”

“Can I help?” Leanne asked with a mischievous smile.

Sanaki blinked. “Help… consider? How would you do that?”

“Like this.”

Leanne kissed her. She kissed her in a way that sent fire into her stomach and made it very clear that she was done considering.

“…Okay,” Sanaki breathed, and felt Leanne grin against her lips.

Leanne kissed her again, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. Her tongue pressed against Sanaki’s closed lips - confused, she opened them, and was immediately rewarded with the heron’s tongue exploring every corner of her mouth, and Sanaki dimly wondered why Tanith hadn’t told her that kissing could feel this _good_.

When they broke apart at last for air, she spared a glance towards Naesala, who had been watching the two with lidded eyes. “Shouldn’t we… include him?” she wondered out loud.

“No, no, I’m quite fine,” he answered in a peculiar tone of voice. “You two continue.”

Shrugging, Sanaki resumed the kiss, trying to imitate what Leanne had done for her. From the way that Leanne shuddered and pressed further up against her, she guessed that it had a similar effect.

Occupied as she was with the kiss, she didn’t notice Leanne’s hands wandering until she had unlaced her dress and let it slip past her shoulders. “L-Leanne?” she asked nervously.

“Yes?” Leanne replied. “Do you want to stop?”

“N… you can go on,” Sanaki mumbled, reluctantly drawing herself away from the kiss. “Please, go on.”

Leanne nodded and pressed her lips to the beorc’s neck. If her lips on hers had been bliss, her lips on her neck were pure heaven. Sanaki didn’t even try to hold back a moan as Leanne worked her way down from her neck to her collarbone, and then to the valley between her breasts that she was _sure_ had been covered a moment ago-

“Too forward of me, Sanaki?” Naesala murmured, smirking, as he pulled her dress further down. “I thought it only right to help…”

Sanaki began to answer him, but all words escaped her mind as Leanne began sucking on one of her nipples, and she could only moan and clutch at Leanne’s hair.

He chuckled. “I take it you don’t mind.” As he finished pulling off Sanaki’s dress, which he left on the floor at her feet, he began to work on removing her undergarments. She might have protested, but Leanne’s tongue swirling over one of her nipples and her fingers on the other occupied all of her attention.

That is, until Naesala’s hands left the cloth behind and began stroking the inside of Sanaki’s thigh.

Sanaki spread her legs to allow him easier access to something - she wasn’t quite sure what, but she knew there was something else, something that all of this had been leading up to-

She cried out as he found it, her back arching. Leanne _giggled_ when she felt her shudder and moved her tongue in time with Naesala’s fingers. Sanaki clutched Leanne’s hair tighter, moving against the two and into their hands, those maddening touches, still waiting for something, _something_.

And then it happened. Stars exploded before her eyes; she went limp, collapsing back onto the bed. Leanne lay down next to her, gingerly prying Sanaki’s fingers out of her hair, and Naesala sat on the edge of the bed facing the two. “Was that to your liking, Sanaki?” he teased.

“Very much so,” she agreed breathlessly. Then she paused. “But… you two still have your clothes on…”

“It didn’t seem important,” Leanne replied gently. “This was about you, after all.”

“But I couldn’t possibly let you do all that and not get any pleasure yourself…!” Sanaki protested, sitting up. “I have to at least give you what you gave me…”

Leanne and Naesala looked at each other. “You really don’t have to,” Leanne began, “but if you want to, I wouldn’t mind…”

“I want to,” Sanaki said firmly.

“Then we will,” Leanne answered. She looked back at Naesala. “Err, how will we go about doing this?”

“What makes you think I know any more than you do?” he asked.

“Because I’m a princess and she’s an empress, and the people we were friends with didn’t _talk_ about these things, and the people you were friends with _did_ ,” Leanne explained patiently. “That’s why.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s see…” Naesala pondered. “Too degrading… too complicated… is that one even physically possible? Too strange…”

“Couldn’t we just take turns?” Sanaki suggested exasperatedly.

“That’s… not a bad idea,” he replied slowly.

“I like it,” Leanne agreed. “Would one of you help me with my dress?”

Sanaki was slow to respond, so Naesala moved over and began to unlace Leanne’s dress. Sanaki watched, transfixed, as Leanne’s porcelain skin was slowly revealed. Naesala, too, seemed to drink in the sight, as evidenced by the way he began to shower kisses upon her naked body.

Leanne giggled and gently pushed him away. “You’ll get your chance,” she told him. Ignoring his obvious disappointment, she turned to Sanaki and leaned over her.

A few minutes ago, Sanaki wouldn’t have thought it possible, but kissing Leanne was even more thrilling when there was other bare skin touching. At first she stayed mainly still, merely enjoying the kiss, and running her fingers through Leanne’s hair.

But the feel of her breasts against hers sent shivers down her spine and made her lose whatever control she had. She rubbed up against Leanne senselessly, trying to get more of their skin in contact, without breaking the kiss.

As she thrust her hips up, the sudden friction made both women gasp. Quickly understanding, Sanaki broke the kiss long enough to pull Leanne’s undergarments down past her knees. They continued to shift against each other, moaning every time that sensitive nub touched skin. Leanne’s hands joined them, artlessly trying to bring her partner as much pleasure as quickly as possible.

Remembering what Leanne had done - and was now doing, though the pleasure flooding in made her movements less precise - to her, Sanaki took one of the heron’s nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it in the same rhythm as her thrusts. One of her hands cupped the unoccupied breast, while the other rubbed at Leanne’s clit, trying to replicate what the two birds had done to her-

Leanne cried out and went rigid. Sanaki continued pleasuring her throughout, trying to make the moment last as long as she could. A few thrusts later and she too came, falling limp onto the bed.

They stayed like that for a few moments; Sanaki closed her eyes and lay still. Distantly, she registered that Leanne was moving away from her, but she didn’t react until Naesala leaned in and kissed her.

Naesala’s lips were thinner, but sent no fewer thrills down her spine; if anything, they sent more. As she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, their tongues briefly met, and she would have gasped had she not been trying to explore every inch of his mouth.

When they broke apart momentarily from the simple need to breathe, she remembered something. “You’re still clothed,” she accused, although it came out as a murmur.

“So I am,” he said, as though he’d just noticed. “Is that a problem?”

“Yes, it is,” she answered resolutely, reaching over to unbutton his jacket. It came off easily, and soon she was staring at Naesala’s well-muscled chest. She touched it lightly, and then more confidently, placing kisses up and down his chest.

At first, she wasn’t sure if it would feel as good to him as it did to her, but the moans that escaped his lips quickly erased all of her remaining doubts. Sanaki moved faster, tweaking one of his nipples with her teeth and listening to him whimper.

When she came to the last barrier, she looked up at him. “Is it all right if I…?” she asked, trying not to sound nervous.

“You don’t have to, if you aren’t comfortable with it,” he assured her, guessing the real intent behind her question.

She shook her head, and began to unbutton his pants. Pulling them further down, she giggled. “You don’t wear undergarments, Naesala?” she teased.

“Living with her, I’ve discovered they tend to get in the way,” he answered lightly, gesturing towards Leanne, who laughed and nodded once. “You’d never know it to look at her, but she’s-”

Sanaki grinned and moved her hands over his member experimentally. As he gasped, all words failing him, she continued to stroke him, finding a steady rhythm. An idea struck her, and she bent her head down over him and licked his tip.

“ _Yune_ ,” he swore, clutching the bedsheets. She smirked and continued to lick, finally taking it into her mouth and sucking. Her hands stroked his base as her tongue danced over the rest of him, moving in time with each other; it wouldn’t be long before-

He came, filling her mouth to the brim - she spit it on the floor without thinking. “Sorry,” she said.

“Nn… we’ll get one of the maids to clean it up, wouldn’t be the first time…” he murmured, waving a hand dismissively. “I… think that’s all any of us can do.”

“I think you’re right,” Sanaki agreed.

Leanne only smiled and sang a soft, lilting melody.

Sanaki blinked. “…Leanne? Was that a galdr you sang just now?”

Leanne nodded. “The galdr of vigor,” she explained giddily. “I thought it might be useful off the battlefield.”

“Have I told you lately that you are a _genius_?” Naesala asked, amazed.

She giggled and nodded again, chirping, “Oh, I know, I know.”


End file.
